Unchanging Past
by kat.A.t
Summary: Inoue Dara never believed in the old stories her grandpa told her as a kid. I mean, who would believe in something as ridiculous as demons and magical lands? But her world is turned upside down when she is suddenly chosen as the ninth guardian of a certain Priestess of Kyou to fight together for the peace of the country. Takes place after the anime.


"I think it's enough practice for today, Dara." My best friend, Maki, said with a sigh. "The dojo is empty already. Can't we just leave?"

"Just one more time, okay?" I said, putting my bow down and adjusting my arm guard for another practice round. I picked another arrow from my shaft and mechanically placed it on the arrow rest. With utmost precision, I grabbed the string with my index and middle finger and pulled the string backwards. Before the arrow left the bow, I knew I would hit the mark perfectly. I never failed a single shot, after all. I released the arrow and the outcome was just as I predicted. The arrowhead penetrated the center mark with a clean '_thuk_'.

"Perfect." I muttered, admiring my work.

"Why do you practice for so long when you're already the top archer in the archery club?" Maki shook her head.

"I'm a daughter of the Inoue family, Maki." I reminded her for the thousandth time. "My family has always been known for raising the top archers in Japan. Every time an Inoue enters a competition, there is no doubt he or she will crush the other competitors."

"So?"

"It's in my blood. I can't help it."

"I still don't get it…" Maki tilted her head, confused. "Why archery of all things? Don't you find it a little random?"

"There is a legend that is passed down in my family from generation to generations. Supposedly, my ancestors used to be some sort of demon hunters or whatever. Even back then, archery was their main weapon and they were pretty damn good at it." I explained what I remembered from the stories my father used to tell me. "I think it's all bullshit, though." I shrugged.

"So it's like that." Maki widened her eyes. "How interesting! No wonder you're so obsessed with the sport!"

"Do you honestly believe in that fairy tail?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Demons? Like, really? That's probably some made up story my grandparents invented a long time ago to make the family more interested in archery. Besides, Kyudo is not just some sport. It's an art."

"If you don't believe it then why you still practice it?"

"It's fun." I smiled at her. "I feel that Japanese archery is the most graceful art of all. It has so much tradition in it that I can almost feel my ancestors talking to be while I shoot. Besides, the feeling of the arrow hitting right on the mark every single time is just amazing. Don't you think so?"

"I would if I could shoot half as accurately as you do." Maki snorted. "You may look like some sort of elegant Japanese warrior, but I look like a kid playing with a stick." Yeah, she wasn't the top archer in the club, but it wasn't like she sucked at it, either. She just lacked a little interest in the sport. For her it was just a hobby.

"Okay, I'm all done now but I still need to change." I told Maki as I walked out the dojo.

"I have to leave first, Dara. I have cram school, like, in ten minutes." She said apologetically. "Will you be okay on your own?"

"Of course!" I waved at her. "You should get going first."

"Bye-bye! See you tomorrow!" She ran off towards the school's front gate.

After she left I proceeded to change into my regular school uniform, pack my archery clothing, and then leaving the dojo. When I stepped outside I noticed it was already dark. I was already used to walking home in the night, but I didn't particularly enjoy it. My home is a traditional temple-like Japanese building. To get there, I had to climb a huge set of stairs surrounded by thick trees and other types of vegetation. I was creepy as hell, especially late at night when the tree branches made all sort of noises because of the wind. Sometimes I swear it sounds as if someone was calling my name.

"Finally here…" I mumbled when I reached the huge red pillars that indicated the entrance of my family's property. On top of them hung a handcrafted sign that said _Inoue Manor_. I took a deep breath and began climbing the stairs.

_Dara…_

"Huh?" I whipped around at the sound of someone calling my name. I was already halfway from the top of the stairs, but somehow, I felt like I still had miles to go.

_Inoue Dara_…I heard once again.

"I-Is someone there?" I stuttered. I gripped by bow, which was hanging form my shoulder, and took a shaky breath. "This isn't funny!"

_Dara._

I didn't need a ghost to appear to know that something weird was going on. Without thinking twice I sprinted up the stairs, climbing two or three steps at a time. I reached the top in matter of seconds, but my knees were still shaking. _Was that really the wind? But it sounded so clear…That's it, I'm going to have a freaking elevator built in here before I graduate from high school._

"Dara? Is that you?" My grandpa emerged form the small shrine the stood right after the house's main entrance.

"Y-Yes, it's me." I answered with a shaky voice.

"You're late, Dara." Grandpa approached me with concerned eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course I'm alright!" I managed to smile for him. "I mean, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Just be careful. I have told you before that I don't want you to return home once the night falls." He said. I couldn't help but notice he was no longer looking at me. Instead, his eyes were looking over my shoulder, at the woods behind me.

"Grandpa?" I snapped my fingers in front of him. "I'm right here."

"I hope it stays that way…" He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, Dara." He shook his head dismissively. "Just hurry inside. Dinner should be ready soon."

"Yes, grandpa."

"And Dara…" He said.

"Yes?"

"How is your archery going?" He eyed the bow on my shoulder.

"It's improving a lot, I guess."

"That's good." He said pensively. "Now get inside, child."

"Aren't you coming, grandpa?"

"I'll stay in the temple a little longer. I feel like tonight we need Buddha's guidance more then ever."

"Okay…" I frowned, but made my way towards the house like he told me. _What's so special about tonight? Grandpa was unusually paranoid…_

"Mom! Dad!" I called once I got into the house and dropped my bag on the floor. "I'm home!"

"Just in time for dinner." Mom peeked from the kitchen door. "Lets eat! Your father is already on the table."

Dinner went as it usually did. We all talked about how our days had been and about other random topics we could come up with. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Mizuki." My grandpa walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, father?" My mother looked up from her plate.

"I need to talk to you." He said in a serious tone. "You too, Andou."

My parents exchanged funny glances but still got up form the table and followed grandpa.

"Mom?" I called to make sure they were aware I was still sitting there, confused as anyone could get.

"Don't worry, dear." She smiled sweetly. "We'll be right back. Finish your dinner."

"If you say so." I shrugged. Then they left the kitchen. "Pft, as if." I scoffed as I put my chopstick down and tiptoed to my father's office, were the adults were speaking in hushed voices.

"…her calling could be near." I caught on to grandpa's voice.

"You mean they could take her?" Mom panicked. "But why?!"

"She's right." Dad spoke, too. "It's too dangerous! She's just a kid!"

"If it is the Ryujin's will there is nothing we can do." Grandpa said. "Dara is the only member of the youngest generation of the Inoue. It was our duty to serve the Ryujin thousands of years ago and it still is after all these years."

"It can't be…" Mom gasped.

"Are you sure of this?" Dad asked.

"I am not, Andou. But I can feel an abnormality in the spiritual energy surrounding this house. It's growing stronger than ever."

"Let's not panic for now, dear." My dad comforted mom. "Nothing is certain yet. We should return to Dara before she gets worried."

"You're right." Mom said.

The next thing I knew I was running to my room and locking the door behind me. I sat on my bed and pulled the covers over my head.

_My calling could be near? What was grandpa talking about?! And what the hell is the Ryujin?! What is going on here…?_

I stayed awake long after my parents had gone to bed. I kept tossing around trying to get some sleep, but it was impossible. I was too busy thinking about what grandpa had said earlier in the evening.

"Ryujin…" I said softly. "It sounds so familiar yet…"

_Dara…_

"What?!" I sat up immediately. I definitely heard someone calling my name. I wasn't crazy.

_Inoue Dara…come…_

"What do you mean '_come_'?" I gripped my sheets tighter. "Where?"

_Come…_

I know I should be scared out of my soul, but I could help but feel drawn to the voice. It felt so…familiar. As if an old friend was calling me. I got up from bed, threw on some shorts and a jacket, and walked to the door. As I expected, my parents were already asleep. I continued my journey to God knows where careful not to wake anyone up.

_Come, Dara…_

Before I knew it I was already outside the house, barefoot and freezing half to death. "Okay, I'm here now! What do you want!" I shouted to no one in particular. I felt retarded talking to the wind like that.

"You came, Dara." Someone said from behind.

"Wha-" When I turned around I found myself face to face with someone I have never seen before in my life. He was wearing a white kimono that matched with his long silver hair. His skin was pale as moonlight and seemed to glow beautifully. He looked like a spirit that came out from those old Japanese folktales. "W-What are you?!" I took several steps back.

"I need you, Dara." He said. "Kyou needs you."

"The only thing you need right now is to leave my house! I'm calling the cops on you if you don't!" I threatened.

"My Priestess is in danger. She needs your help." The man said. "It's your duty as a member of the Inoue."

"Duty?" I remembered what my parents where saying earlier. "Don't tell me you…"

"I am the Ryujin." He said. "Now come."

"Ryujin?" I repeated. "N-No way…"

He didn't spoke after that. Instead, he extended his hand towards me.

"If you think that I will just go ahead and take your hand you are very wrong, sir." I shook my head.

"Akane and the Guardians are waiting for you. There is no time." He said.

"Who is Akane and why does she needs me?" I asked.

"Take my hand and find out."

I hesitated for a moment. I shouldn't take his hand, but there is something inside me urging me to do it. As if my soul was trying to tell me something.

"I'm probably just dreaming right now…" I muttered. "So there is probably no real danger in doing as you say."

I slowly raised my hand and placed in on top of his.

"It's time to fulfill your duty, Inoue Dara." He said before a blinding white light engulfed both of us.

I tried shouting, but my voice wouldn't come out. I felt like I was now in another dimension, somewhere no longer in the world I knew.

_In Kyou you will face great danger, Inoue Dara. _I heard the man's voice inside my head. _It is your duty as the new Guardian to protect it at all costs. I believe in you, for you are the one I have chosen. In times of doubt, believe in your power, Dara. You are stronger than you think._

At that moment I just wanted to grab the asshole by his glossy hair and force him to tell me what was going on. Protect Kyou? What the hell is Kyou in the first place? And how am I supposed to protect it?

_You will learn in time, Dara. It is your destiny_.

After that everything went dark and I fell into a profound sleep, unaware that I was about to land in a world that up until now I had no idea existed.


End file.
